


Games

by hotfruits



Series: tumblr drabbles [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, Genderbending, Jealousy, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotfruits/pseuds/hotfruits
Summary: Jaehee is drunk and Youngja makes her jealous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: So yes, I'd love to request some 2jae Drunkenness/jealousy? (On Jaebum's part) I think it would be so cute to see Youngjae tease at Jaebum knowing he's jealous. :3
> 
> (except they're girls lol)

If she had been sober, Jaehee would have seen Youngja’s actions for what they were. The way she fluttered those pretty eyelashes when the blond approached her, introducing himself as – John? Jackson? before asking her to join him on the dance floor. Youngja glanced at her, a smirk already forming on her lips, as she readily agreed and slipped her hand into his open palm, allowing him to the lead the way.

If she had been sober, Jaehee would have rolled her eyes at the way Youngja flirted with the man. Pulling him close, so close until there wasn’t a breath of space between them, encouraging him to place his hands on her waist. She giggled when the hem of her dress lifted ever so slightly, exposing the curve of her thighs to him – and everyone around them.

(It’s a game they play – or rather, one Youngja plays – ever since Jaehee casually mentioned that she doesn’t get jealous when Youngja hangs around other men or women; unlike Youngja herself, who always bristles when Jiyoung clings to her side or when Mark calls her the most beautiful girl in the room. Jaehee isn’t sure why Youngja wants to make her jealous – to prove she can? to prove she’s just as desirable? either way, the game always ends with Youngja in Jaehee’s bed, so she’s never minded it too much).

Until tonight, that is. Jaehee can’t remember the last time she drank this much (probably Yugyeom and Bambi’s graduation), but the room is spinning in dizzy circles all around her. She can barely sit straight on the posh bar stool, but there is one thing that remains crystal clear and that’s Youngja, who sends her a wink as the man’s fingers begin to tease at the sides of her thighs. Youngja shivers and presses more of her weight against him, biting her lip when his filthy hands move back up and grip her hips more fiercely.

Jaehee staggers to her feet but remains momentarily immobile, watching the scene unfold with repressed rage. It’s taking everything she has not to go over there and attack the man, furious at him for touching what is **her’s,** lips brushing against the neck only **she** is allowed to kiss. She wants to grab this man by the hair and smash his face into the floor, kick him until she hears a rib snap – but even more than that, she wants to wipe the smug look off of Youngja’s face, bruise those pretty lips as she congratulates the other on a job well fucking done, before reminding her who she really belongs to.

She takes a deep breath and feels her nails digging into the palms of her hands. Another deep breath and she’s walking away from them and towards the exit, pushing her way through the incoming crowd. One last deep breath and she shivers, waiting as the night air bites at her exposed flesh.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 –_

“Unnie, what the fuck?” Youngja appears a moment later, one of her sleeves askew and a scowl on her face. “You can’t just leave like that! What if–”

“What if what?” Jaehee whispers, her voice low enough to not attract any unwanted attention. “What if I missed your little show? Hmm? Missed seeing the way he wanted to fuck you right there!?” she nearly shouts, the last of her control slipping through her fingers.

A few curious eyes glance their way and Jaehee can’t decide if she wants to kick off her stilettos and run, or potentially use them in a fight. Just as one guy points their way and Jaehee can feel her anger spiking, Youngja’s hand on her waist stops her. “C’mon,” she says, the sound of her voice soothing Jaehee’s vicious nerves, “Let’s get a cab and go back to your place.”

She glances over at the guy, who in turn raises a mocking brow at her. “Yeah, alright,” she agrees with a grumble, body still bubbling with anger. She manages to keep it together until they’re safely inside her apartment, shoes off and Youngja’s purse thrown onto the floor. “Youngja,” she says as she finally faces the other, practically growling with her fists clenched by her sides. “What the fuc–”

“Wait, unnie,” Youngja interrupts her softly, smiling and walking towards her with bare feet. She looks adorably tiny like this and Jaehee can feel some of her anger ebbing away, the fondness she usually has for Youngja returning and making her want to reach out and pull her closer. “I know you’re mad, but I just have one question for you, okay?” Youngja asks as she stands right in front of Jaehee, adorably beautiful with her makeup all smudged and hair disheveled.

Jaehee sighs, more of her anger disappearing. “Yeah?”

“On a scale of 1 to 10…” Youngja pauses, her smile slipping into a devious smirk, “how jealous were you?”

“Oh, you little,” Jaehee turns on her heel and attempts to storm away, but is stopped when Youngja latches onto her with a giggle. “No, fuck you, let me go! I’m mad at you!”

“Then,” Youngja is suddenly speaking into her ear, causing a shiver to run down Jaehee’s spine. “How about I make it up to you?” she punctuates her point with a kiss (she knows Jaehee’s ears are sensitive, the bitch), before untangling herself from Jaehee and running towards the bedroom, still giggling.

Jaehee sighs once more, but follows after her with a slightly less disgruntled look.

**Author's Note:**

> hotfruits.tumblr.com // @ultbbams


End file.
